


well met

by Val_Creative



Series: GoT Drabble-Palooza 2019 [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Dead Theon Greyjoy, Episode Related, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurts So Good, King Robb, M/M, Reunions, Season/Series 08, Theon-centric, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: In death, Theon wanders and reunites with his king.





	well met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSchubita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/gifts).



> Requested by TheSchubita (AO3): "RobbTheon; reuniting." 
> 
> I GOT REEEEEEEEALLY EMOTIONAL WRITING THIS. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU DID! ILY.
> 
> ((Want a request for GoT? I'm doing 100-500 word drabbles of any ship + any prompt until S8 ends. Rules: you need to comment here and provide a ship and prompt, as well if you want NSFW or SFW. The only requests I'll be looking at is if you ALSO commented about the fic you just read as well. It's only fair. You came to this fic to read it and me doing something for you later on is a sweet bonus!))

 

 

*

He remembers gurgling on dark lifeblood, and Theon's own spear piercing him. Lying on the snowy, warm grass.

And then, he's nowhere. Standing. Wandering in the shadows.

Robb and Jon would shout and tackle him in the godswood while they play-wrestled as boys, mock-stabbing Theon with invisible daggers and laughing, laughing. Theon would laugh too, shoving away, bright-cheeked and smiling so hard.

Theon examines his bloodied armor, finding no pain. No sensation.

"Did you get lost on your way here?"

He jerks his head round, to Robb in his dark, leathered jerkin. The blood dried out on Robb's garments and sleeves.

 _Lost_.

Theon came to his father as Robb's ally, and ended up betraying the only family that valued his counsel. He burned down Winterfell and allowed the Ironborn to kill Robb's smallfolk and loyalists. He found himself tormented by Ramsey Bolton, and maybe that was the old gods punishing Theon, letting him go when he risked his neck for Sansa.

"I think so," Theon admits, shamefully lowering his eyes.

Robb's mouth softens.

"But you found your way home," he murmurs, and if Theon could cry, he would be a bawling mess. He doesn't deserve Robb's forgiveness or his regard. Theon abandoned his sister when it mattered to Yara, even if he did right his wrong in saving her from Euron's fleet.

She told him to not die for so far from the sea, and yet, Theon _did_.

Theon lifts his head, squinting his eyes, when a gentle-expressioned Robb clasps his fingers to his chin.

"You've done well, Theon," he says. And, oh, how Theon has missed the sound of Robb's deep voice. His familiarity. "They are all safe because of you. I truly hope you know this."

"Thank you," Theon rasps, pressing his hand to Robb's cheek, " _my king_."

*

 


End file.
